


El Rey Sin Herederos

by LizKenobi98



Series: Rhaenys [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lyanna Stark Bashing, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Rhaegar contempla sus decisiones, se ha convertido en un rey sin herederos, tiene un hija, pero la desprecio por Lyanna Stark.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Series: Rhaenys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977070
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	El Rey Sin Herederos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenencen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Ya que las lectoras en historias anteriores de Elia me han pedido algo relacionado a Robert Baratheon... hoy les traje de regalo esta pequeña historia :D 
> 
> 1- Como es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera, haremos de Robert Baratheon más decente, no tiene amantes ni bastardos ;)  
> 2- El título va relacionado a que Rhaegar no tiene hijos propios.

La soledad era su verdadero compañero.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, las habitaciones vacías…

Rhaegar se detuvo frente a la puerta doble, Ser Barristan protegiendo su espalda sin decir ni una sola palabra. Abrió la puerta lentamente, se detuvo durante varios segundos, esperando que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, el ligero viento de la noche meció la cortina blanca y permitió que el lugar se sintiera fresco. Rhaegar cerró la puerta detrás de él y escuchó los pasos de Ser Barristan, protegiéndolo de que nadie lo molestara en esos momentos.

Miró al cuarto vacío, los muebles fueron sacados hace muchos años, los juguetes guardados en cajas, nadie tenía derecho a tocarlos, pertenecían a una niña en específico. Una niña que algún día volverá a su verdadero hogar, una niña que recuperará su nombre.

Él es Rhaegar Targaryen, rey de los siete reinos.

El rey sin herederos.

Se detuvo en el lugar donde antes había una cuna, cerró los ojos y pensó en las malas decisiones que tomó a lo largo de toda su vida.

¿En dónde comenzó?

¿En el momento en que su padre perdió la cordura e inicio a violar a su madre todas las noches hasta que produjera más hijos? ¿El momento en que su padre lo presionó para encontrar una esposa digna de un Targaryen? ¿El momento en que su padre le dijo que tenía que cumplir una profecía? ¿El día en que comenzó a obsesionarse con Lyanna Stark e inició su romance secreto con ella en Harrenhal? ¿Ese día cuando le quitó la virginidad en el castillo de los Whent? ¿El día en que Elia dio a luz a su bebé muerto?

Era un niño…

El maestre Pycelle le dijo que el niño nació sin vida y que casi condujo a la muerte a Elia Martell en el parto… ese pequeño bebé que nunca pudo sostener en sus brazos. Su heredero varón, el niño que debió de convertirse en el príncipe de los siete reinos y posteriormente en el rey de Poniente. Muerto.

Le duele pensar en aquel niño, pero tenía una hija.

Una niña con un precioso cabello oscuro con mechones de cabello plateado, algo no muy común, con sus bonitos ojos morados y una sonrisa tan dulce que lograba iluminar todo el lugar, la niña que su padre negó y la llamó _basura dorniense._ La niña que no defendió y que renegó frente a todo el reino.

Se perdió.

Se enamoró.

Sí, esas siempre han sido sus excusas, las excusas vagas y estúpidas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que irrumpió en el hogar de los Tully, se estaba llevando a cabo la boda de Lyanna Stark con Robert Baratheon, entrando en el salón con su caballo y con sus guardias más cercanos, evitó que la mujer que estaba destinada a su lado se casará con aquel hombre. Frente a todos reveló como quitó su virginidad a Lyanna y como existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada de su heredero.

Los gritos, las amenazas, la vergüenza, la felicidad, hubo de todo aquel fatídico día cuando reclamó a Lyanna como suya, para hacerla su esposa y futura reina. Hubo ofensas, las amenazas de muerte de Robert Baratheon aún se sienten en el aire, hay días en los que Rhaegar se arrepiente de sus decisiones.

Tras mucha discusión, tras hacer tratos improvisados que afectarían a la corona, Robert Baratheon se hizo a un lado y alegó que no le interesaba casarse con _una puta,_ sorprendentemente para todos, Eddard Stark se puso del lado de Robert, hablando sobre la deshonra y la falta de respeto que Lyanna cometió contra la más noble casa de los Stark; Brandon se opuso a su matrimonio, mencionó un enfrentamiento que nunca se llevó a cabo debido a la interferencia de Lord Rickard Stark, el más viejo de los Stark acepto que Lyanna se casará con él, pero la negó.

Lyanna podía conservar el apellido de los Stark, pero tenía prohibido regresar al Norte, prohibido contactarse con sus hermanos, jamás será bienvenida a Winterfell, si ponía un pie en las tierras del Norte, nadie se haría responsable de fatídicos accidentes u amenazas, no habría un techo que recibiera a la reina de los siete reinos en las tierras frías.

En el hogar de los Tully, se casó con ella ante la fe de los Stark.

Lyanna no quedó embarazada en los primeros meses de su matrimonio.

Rhaegar tomó el lugar de su padre como rey, luego de que se hiciera una votación para destituirlo e inició su confinamiento en Dragonstone, bajo el cuidado de Ser Barristan y Ser Oswell, antes de su suicidio. Rhaegar odiaba admitirlo, pero todos los reinos festejaron la muerte de aquel hombre cruel que le gustaba quemar a personas vivas con el fuego valyrio.

Fue la última ceremonia en la que estuvieron cerca de Elia Martell y Rhaenys Waters.

Rhaegar camino hacia la ventana y miró a la ciudad, no había luna ni estrellas esa noche, había tranquilidad, dentro de él había un gran remolino de emociones.

Se llevó las manos a la cura y cubrió su rostro, él no es un hombre que llora.

Ha tratado de mantener sus emociones a raya desde el día en que mandó a llamar a la corte y los señores de Poniente, cuando exigió la presencia del príncipe Doran Martell para defender a su hermana por el adulterio cometido, cuando la acusó frente a todos que Rhaenys no era su hija porque Elia en Dragonstone estuvo en presencia de hombres y mujeres con rasgos valyrios.

Él negó acostarse con ella.

Él contó como Elia ya había mantenido relaciones con otros hombres, era típico de los Dornienses al final del día. Solamente el septón la defendió, y desde entonces la corona con la religión no se encuentran en buenos términos, es mal visto para ellos que un rey anule su matrimonio sagrado después de consumarse y de tener hijos, con Lyanna tuvo que solicitar un permiso a la Ciudadela para casarse ante los siete, sí, él tuvo que _pedir permiso._

Elia fue la princesa de los siete reinos que la gente adoraba, mostrándose dulce y comprensiva con todos aquellos, haciendo donaciones a los orfanatos para una educación digna para los niños, tratando de ayudar a los desafortunados sin trabajo que apenas pueden comer, incluso -algo que descubrió años posteriores- Elia había usado de una pequeña fortuna que la princesa Loreza le dejó tras su muerte.

Lyanna no llenó los talones de Elia, Lyanna no fue tan querida como la fue su madre, ni atrajo el respeto que a toda princesa de los siete se le da. No, ella ha sido despreciada, humillada y la han sacado de sus hogares, no es bienvenida.

Tantas noches que tuvo que limpiar sus lágrimas de cansancio, hablando sobre que, si tuvieran hijos, su gente la podrían ver con ojos diferentes y quizás con algo de cariño, pero no hubo suerte. Por más que se acostaba con Lyanna, ella no lograba quedar embarazada. Preguntó a los sirvientes si alguien le estaba dando algo en secreto, un té de luna, semillas, pero no hubo nada. Estuvo tentado a permitir que otro hombre la hiciera suya para quitar la duda si es estéril, pero no pudo soportarlo.

Él lo hizo. Se acostó con otras mujeres del burdel de Petyr Baelish, algunas vírgenes, ninguna lo logró.

¿Entonces cómo logró embarazar a Elia?

Rhaenys es su hija, indiscutiblemente.

La negó solo para poder quedarse con Lyanna porque no amaba a Elia, quería a su niña, pero ese amor por ella no se comparaba a nada con la pasión y las ansias de querer a Lyanna para sí mismo.

Despreció a Rhaenys y la llamó _Waters,_ ofendió a Dorne y ellos clamaron la guerra si continuaba con su plan de que Elia se convirtiera en una septa. Le mataba el pensamiento de que Elia fuera tocada por otro, ser una septa era la opción más viable, ya que ella no iba a poder engendrar otro hijo, el último nacimiento la dejó débil.

Rhaenys sería enviada a Highgarden como pupila de Olenna Tyrell, sería doncella de su nieta Margaery y cuando cumpliera con la edad necesaria, regresaría a King’s Landing para acompañar a su madre en los deberes de una septa. El día en que lo declaró, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que era lo incorrecto, que se retractara o podría arrepentirse, siguió adelante sin importarle nada.

Hasta que él habló.

Robert Baratheon.

El hombre se paró en medio del salón, levantó a Elia del suelo y tomó a Rhaenys entre sus brazos. La niña que sollozaba sin conocer el motivo, pero que estiraba sus brazos para que su _papá_ la consolará. Recuerda con claridad que Robert colocó una mano sobre la cabecita de Rhaenys y dejó que ella se recargara sobre su hombro ancho. Y escuchó su petición.

Ya que Rhaegar había robado a su prometida el día de su boda, exigió quedarse con Elia y convertirla en su esposa para fortalecer la relación con Dorne y evitar la guerra que se avecinaba si él continuaba con su absurdo plan de convertirlas en septas, el trato fue dejarlos en paz, Dorne y Stormlands seguirán perteneciendo a los siete reinos.

Él iba a darle su nombre a Rhaenys.

Rhaenys Baratheon.

Cuando pronunció aquel nombre, sintió un dolor en su corazón, se quiso negar, anhelo hacerlo, fue imposible no cumplir a su petición.

Si se negaba… una guerra habría.

Y los Targaryen tenían todas las de perder.

Dorne, Stormlands, North, Isles and Rivers.

Los Lannister y los Tyrell eran fuertes y podrían derrotar a esos cuatro reinos, pero no quería que su reinado comenzará con sangre, no era un buen presagio.

Aceptó.

Su matrimonio con Elia Martell se anuló.

Y ella se casó con Robert Baratheon y él le otorgó su apellido a su hija como prometió.

La última imagen que tuvo de aquella niña de ojos morados fue sobre los brazos de Robert.

En las visitas por cortesía que hacía en la fortaleza de los Baratheon, nunca se le permitió verla y él nunca estuvo en posición de exigir, no cuando Arthur lo mantenía a raya y amenazaba con cometer traición si insistía en querer ver a la niña, recordando sus palabras de como ella no era su hija, sino una niña nacida del adulterio por parte de su madre.

Cuatro años más tarde, Elia Martell volvió a ser madre.

Y vivió para contarlo, según las cartas redactadas por el maestre, la niña nació de buena salud y era idéntica a lady Baratheon, pero con los ojos de Robert.

A Valeri Baratheon no pudieron ocultarla cuando él llevó a Lyanna para conocerla, por deber la sostuvo entre sus brazos y una sensación de tranquilidad lo desconcertó, él anhelaba un hijo, una hija. _Su hija._

Lyanna era la única mujer que amaba y ella no podía dárselo.

Rezaba a los siete, rezaba a los antiguos dioses, ninguno escuchó las plegarias del rey.

Cuando Rhaenys cumplió nueve días de su nombre, Elia tuvo a otro hijo. El heredero de Robert, nuevamente Rhaegar no pudo evitar ir a conocerlo.

Elia lo sorprendió, estaba tan llena de vida, su sonrisa era radiante -aunque no era para él- sujetaba a su hijo con adoración y Robert no se despegó de su lado. Elia lo saludo y respondió a sus preguntas por cortesía, él sabe que ella aún lo desprecia por sus decisiones.

Rhaenys nunca apareció.

Barristan tocó la puerta y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no entró, pero le anunció que Viserys había regresado.

* * *

—¿Viste a Rhaenys? —Preguntó Rhaegar a su hermano a la hora de la cena, Lyanna se tensó, pero no le importó.

Llevaban casados más de diecisiete años y no tenían hijos.

Viserys es su heredero.

—No estoy obligado a responder esa pregunta —contestó y bebió de su vino.

—Es tu hermano y rey, príncipe —le recordó Lyanna con voz dulce.

—¿Y? Fui a Storm’s End a visitar a Renly, no a Elia y sus hijos —respondió con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué quieres saber, hermano? ¿La extrañas? ¿Te arrepientes de tus decisiones?

Rhaegar tragó en seco.

—Respóndeme.

— _Es una bastarda, no es mi hija. No me importa lo que ocurra con ella, no quiero que sea una amenaza para mi reino ni mis herederos porque le hagan creer lo contrario._

Rhaegar cerró los ojos al recordar sus palabras hace tantos años. Su hermano es arrogante y grosero con él, a Lyanna le ha faltado tantas ocasiones el respeto que se ha vuelto común escucharlo, no puede castigarlo ni desheredarlo, Viserys es el último Targaryen que queda en la línea.

Rhaenys debería ser su heredera.

Legítima reina de los siete reinos.

Reina Rhaenys Targaryen.

—Viserys…

—Es una mujer hermosa. Una verdadera Targaryen. ¿Recuerdas la cicatriz parecida a la luna que algunos Targaryen tienen sobre su espalda? ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas para confirmar que es tu hija? El abuelo tenía esa cicatriz, madre también e igual tú. Y me arrebataste a mi sobrina, mi mejor amiguita de cuando niños para que esta _cosa_ tomará el lugar de Elia.

—He tratado de corregir mi error, pero Elia nunca me ha permitido…

—No fue decisión de Elia —Rhaegar frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano—, ha sido la elección de Rhaenys todos estos años. Incluso Robert ha hablado con ella con el fin de conocerte, pero ella no quiere. Te odia. ¿Y como no hacerlo? La humillaste y nunca se pudo defender. No te quiere, le das _asco_ —Rhaegar apretó con fuerzas el tenedor que sostenía en su mano derecha—. La comprendo, me repugna saber que soy tu hermano.

Viserys se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor. Dejando a Rhaegar y Lyanna, ella intentó sostener su mano, pero se apartó.

—Rhaegar…

—Te amo, Lyanna, pero si hubiera sabido que nunca serías capaz de darme un hijo, jamás hubiese anulado mi matrimonio con Elia ni despreciado a mi hija por ti. _No lo vales._


End file.
